The proposed research is concerned with (1) searching the rapidly expanding and increasingly complex world literature on mosquitoes and mosquito-borne diseases and (2) synthesizing this heterogenous material into one annual review and four bibliographies of more than 500 current references. The review is to be made available to those conducting research on these insects of medical importance. It will be published as a Supplement to the New Jersey Mosquito Extermination Association Proceedings. The bibliographies will occur quartely in Mosquito News. At present, the enormous amount of literature which is accumulating must continually be reviewed and made available to research workers throughout the world.